1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a golf club divider which incorporate vertically movable club head covers individually enabling not only to adjust for differing heights of clubs but also to provide less encumbered access to clubs by repositioning the head covering portions, thus freeing the club heads from surrounding head covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf club divider assemblies which are either integrally formed within a golf bag or are provided as attachment inserts to the golf bag are fairly well known in the art. The purpose of such divider assemblies in all instances is to conveniently isolate the various golf clubs carried within the bag in an efficient and protective manner.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/585,400, filed Jan. 11, 1996 discloses a golf club divider assembly for use with a golf bag which includes a plurality of interiorly hollow sleeve shaped subdividing members which are placed within a golf bag. Within each of the sleeve shaped members is axially inserted an elongated subdividing having a plurality of radially extending vane portions which, upon insertion, creates a plurality of individual golf club shaft receiving cavities. With specific reference to FIG. 5 of the '400 application, club head covering means are fixedly secured in an upwardly extending manner from the divider members. With further reference to FIG. 6, planar shaped rigid portions may be slidably secured to vertically extending cord members in a friction fit manner so that the portions may be translatably moved between upper and lower positions along the vertical lengths of the cords to protect club heads of varying heights.
Copending application U.S. Ser. No. 08/694,989, filed Aug. 9, 1996, discloses a golf club divider assembly for use with a golf bag which includes a primary club divider member constructed of a plurality of axially directed vane portions and which subdivides the bag into a first plurality of subdivided cavities. One or more secondary club divider members each include additional vane portions and are insertable separately into the respective first subdivided cavities to form individual club receiving cavities. The overall divider assembly when viewed in cross-section resembles a grid-shaped pattern and VELCRO-supported club head covering members are attached to upper ends of the individual club receiving cavities for individually protecting the upwardly projecting golf club heads.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,974, issued to Antonius, teaches an adjustable golf club holder insert for a golf bag which includes a primary central component formed of telescoping members vertically adjustable with respect to each other so as to accommodate larger clubs (woods) carried within the central component. Additional outwardly radially extending portions or additional peripheral sleeve members may be arranged around the primary central component to accommodate additional smaller clubs. The primary disadvantage of the Antonius device is that it does not provide any form of adjustable head covering means for specifically protecting the head portions of the golf clubs and, primarily, the heads of the golf clubs in an individual manner.